Mark Of Athena
by Kroses20
Summary: My take on the Mark Of Athena. This is simply for fun. I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or The Heroes of Olympus series. Please review! I would like to hear your comments. Thanks for reading!:
1. Chapter I: The Chosen Seven

**I**

**Annabeth**

**Chapter I part I: Annabeth  
><strong>

**I looked over the horizon. The clouds whizzed by as we ventured forward to our destination. My eyes scanned the land below, in search of a camp. None spotted. I sighed in disappointment. My blond curls fluttered around my face as I looked down at my sweaty palms, clasped together. How long do I have to wait before I see him again? I missed him so much… His face was engraved in my mind. His sea green eyes, his chiseled chin, his tanned complexion, and especially, that smile. The smile that could light up the whole world. That unmistakable smirk. Snap out of it! You're not a hopeless romantic! You're Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Warrior. My thoughts screamed. But I just couldn't help swooning at the thought. The way he embraced me. The way his strong arms felt around my waist. The way he laughed and the way it always sent countless tingles down my spine. The way his kiss always left a tingle on my lips.**

**But a thought so horrible filled my mind. I felt so cold thinking about it. I felt so… alone. What if he doesn't remember you! What if he glares at you and says that you're the enemy! What happens then! Tell me, what happens then! The thought yelled. I shook my head. A tear trickled down my cheek and flew off into the distance behind me. I sat on a makeshift bench. Immediately, my hands covered my face and I began to sob. Countless quests I went on to find him. All in excruciating vain. I missed him, I missed him so badly I didn't care if I looked like a wreck. Even if he did not remember me and our many adventures together, seeing him was all it's worth. Just staring into his sea-green eyes, getting lost in them. A chance to just, fall in love with him again was more than I could ask for. I pulled myself together and continued to stare at the sun as it rises. 7.00 am. Two hours away before I see Percy.  
><strong>

**Piper**

**Chapter I part II: Piper****  
><strong>

**I paced the metal floor, my heart racing. I glanced at the clock. 7.30 am. 1 and a half hour before landing. I paced and paced and paced. I had a billion things on my mind. My dad who I've never seen since the last time I'd called him, which was at the very first call. And the thing with… Jason. What if Jason did have a relationship going on at the Camp! What if he remembered her and raced out to meet her. My heart couldn't take that much pain. I would just run back into my room and just sob and sob and sob. I tried to think of Jason as my best friend. I tried to think that I should take it slow. But it always leads me back to that night on the roof. The night of the meteor shower where we danced on the roof, and… and… we kissed. The feeling of his lips brushing against mine made my heart pound even harder. But no…. it was just a trick of the mist. It never really happened. It never- Someone pounded on the door. **

**I wiped the tears that streamed from my eyes and turned the knob. A glimpse of blond hair poked through the door and then a head, and then a figure. The guy had scruffy blond hair and a complexion that made my heart swoon. His electric blue eyes pierced mine. He wore a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that hung loosely around his pair of faded jeans.**

"**Good morning, Pipes." He greeted, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with an avocado sandwich and a fruity yoghurt shake in the other, my favorite. A smile crept across his face. I couldn't help but grin at him. I replied;**

"**Jason."**

**Leo**

**Chapter I part III: Leo**

_**The wind ruffled my brown, shaggy, curly hair as I stared at the sun. It was dusk and the sun was about to set. A gentle breeze blew past, its long fingers reached out and caressed my cheek and then it was gone. I sat on a checkered picnic mat. I lay down on the mat, placed my hands behind my head and just listened to the ruffle of leaves and my own breathing, listened to nature at its best. It was completely magical.**_

"_**Beautiful, isn't it?" a melodious voice asked. It sounded like it was made of milk and honey. It made me feel warm. It made me feel like I was loved. I looked at the owner of the voice. She had chocolate brown skin. Her brown curls flapped around her face as the wind blew by. She stared into my eyes, her gaze felt warm and gentle. Her hazel eyes made me feel relieved of every thought and problem in the world. Sadly, I had no clue who she was. She reached her hand out to me and caressed my cheek. Her palm felt soft and smooth on my skin. Her lips stretched into a grin. Her eyes twinkled in the orange sky.**_

" _**Can't you use your mouth of yours and say a word?" she said.**_

"_**I'm just mesmerized by your beautifulness… If that's an actual word." I heard myself say. She laughed gently. I couldn't help but laugh along. She curled up into a sitting position and looked back at the orange sun, that started to disappear behind the lands. Her eyes seemed sad. A tear trickled down her cheek.**_

"_**Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't answer. She looked into my eyes and smiled warmly. She then laced her fingers through mine. She placed her head on my shoulder as we stared at the now, starry night sky.**_

"_**If only you knew, Sammy. If only you knew." She replied, frowning at me.**_

"_**I'm not that ugly, am I?" I joked to lighten up the mood. Her frown turned upside down and she started to laugh. I laughed along.**_

**I woke with a start. It was 7:15 in the morning. A cold sweat trickled down my forehead. I had absolutely no idea who this Sammy kid was…but I knew one thing. I had to find out who the girl was.**

**Jason**

**Chapter I part IV: Jason**

**I slid down the pole and landed. The metal felt cold against my fingers. I can't believe Leo actually made time to design the Argo II to be fun. I raced towards the cafeteria. I know right, there was an actual CAFETERIA! Demigods crowded around the front, shouting orders and requests. "I told you! The only thing on the menu today is eggs and bacon!" a voice called. Many people groaned at the answer and most of them left. Enough people cleared in order for me to see some brown tufts of curls, poking over the few demigods ordering breakfast. He then came into view. His curly hair tucked in a hair net (which made me laugh) and he wore an apron which said, Kiss the Chef!**

"**Hey, LEO!" I yelled over the ruckus. "Sup, man! What can I do for ya?" he asked, waving away demigods who seemed dangerously angry. "The usual." I answered. "Pipes?"he confirmed. I nodded sheepishly. He smirked and knew right away what to do. "One avocado sandwich with a fruity yoghurt shake, coming right up!**

**I ruffled my hair and straightened my shirt. I had no idea why I cared so much about how I looked…but I just did…when I'm around her. I heard the light tap of her feet. She's pacing. She must be upset about something. I rapped on the door, anxious to see how she was coping. The door creaked open. It was silent. I poked my head out and saw her, staring at me. A shy grin played across her face. She didn't fool me. I could see streaks of red lines across her eyes. But as usual, she looked stunning. Her slightly unbalanced hair braided into two pigtails that flowed down her arms. Her Camp Half-Blood shirt flowed perfectly down her hips and her rather short jean shorts. At her side hung her dagger, katropis. Plastered across the room were pictures of our times together, the three of us. Me, her and Leo, grinning at the camera behind many different backgrounds. But the one picture that caught my eye was the one right in the middle. It was set on the last day at that Wilderness Boarding School. We were about to board the bus that would takes us to the Grand Canyon. Leo had his hands do bunny ears behind both of our heads. We were all in mid-laugh, laughing like there was not a care in the world. My eyes instantly zoomed in on one part of the photo. My fingers were laced with hers. Piper followed my gaze to the picture. "Um, were still…um.."she mumbled, embarrassed. She took a sudden interest with her shoes. "I brought breakfast. Even a dangerous girl needs to eat…" I said as I stretched out my hands, revealing the plate. **

**Once she saw it, the wondrous smile returned to her lips. I couldn't help but smile back.**

**Hazel**

**Chapter I part V: Hazel**

**I lay on my bed. Stunned by what I just dreamt. I looked around me. Everyone in the cohort was sleeping soundly. Especially Frank, he was rolling over in his bed, snoring away. I stifled a laugh. Frank, Frank, Frank… I got out of bed and tiptoed outside. I knew it was kind of early…but I had to get some guidance. I needed guidance from my brother.**

**He was sulking in the corner of a tree in the woods. There was a clear view of the sun. Its orange rays poking through the clouds. It was 8.15 am in the morning, fifteen minutes before the meeting of the counsel. To decide whether the Greeks were friends… or fiends. "Hello, sis." He greeted me. He wore a shirt that read, 'Welcome to the Underworld, may we take you to internal damnation?' He smiled up at me. I smiled back at him and joined him as we watched the sun dawn.**

"**What brings you up so early?" he asked. And then, I let my emotions flow. I told him everything. About how I dreamt of my last day with my ex-boyfriend, just that, it wasn't him. He cocked his eyebrow at me. "If it wasn't Sammy… then who was it?" he questioned, looking as curious as ever.**

"**I don't know. He looked exactly like him and talked like him too but I just knew it wasn't Sammy…" I replied. Just then I saw Percy and Frank running towards me. I faced Nico. He stared back and shrugged. "Go… Father needs me." And just like that, he disappeared through the ground. I raced towards my friends.**

**Over breakfast, we talked about stuff that happened last night. Percy told us about his dream about Juno, and Frank told us about how he got a book from his dad. I, on the other hand, received a dream, but I decided not to say a word. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Tyson dashed towards us, scroll in hand and Ella on his shoulder. "We have news from friends!" yelled Tyson excitedly as he handed the scroll to Percy. I looked at him. He unrolled the scroll and we all watched as a video flickered to life. I gasped… for I did not believe what I was seeing right before my very eyes. It was the boy from my dreams, staring at us.**

"**Hey!" said the guy in the video. "Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood, et cetera. This is Leo."**

**Frank**

**Chapter I part VI: Frank**

**I wondered and wondered and wondered about Hazel's relationship to the dude on the video scroll thingy. She looked stunned. And I mean REALLY stunned. I thought that she would actually have a stroke or something. It kind of freaked me out. Throughout the meeting with the counsel and everything, that was all I could think about. Sammy she had called him, her ex-boyfriend from back, way back when she was actually supposed to be alive. Percy seemed stunned about it too. He tried to reassure me by saying that it was just a coincidence, nothing to worry about but that made me worst because he's a terrible liar. We were standing on the forum, awaiting their arrival. Hazel's hand clasping mine, so tight that I lost blood flow and it was now a dangling piece of numb flesh.**

**Yes, I was excited about seeing Percy's Greek family but I just couldn't help thinking that Hazel was still in love with him. She left him, not because they broke up but because she moved, and he was forced to move on. Maybe they'll have some happy reunion or something. I don't know… What if- **_**Snap out of it! That Leo kid is no match for you, Frank Zhang! You're the shape-shifter. Son of Mars! THE AWESOME FRANK! **_**Screamed my thoughts. But I knew they were lying. I'm just a wimpy disgrace. Even a stick controls whether I live or die. A STICK for crying out loud!**

**Hazel could see the anxiety in my eyes and the tension in my shoulders. "Frank, is everything alright? You can tell me anything…" she whispered. I shook my head and grinned at her. "Just really excited." I lied. She smiled, her hazel eyes as warm as ever. Great…. First lie in our relationship, already…. **

**Percy**

**Chapter I part VII: Percy**

_**The campfire burned purple as demigods sang cheerfully. I sang along with the Apollo kids who were dancing around the purple flames. They were laughing and making a fool of themselves as everyone joined in the craze. I held Annabeth's hand as we laughed at the scene before us. Brothers and sisters, singing and laughing, without a care in the world. She looked at me, her grey eyes surprisingly not stormy but warm and gentle. "Happy Anniversary, Percy." She said gently, squeezing my hand. That day was the 5**__**th**__** anniversary of the day we met. I smiled at her. I belonged here. This is where I belonged. I kissed her right there. I kissed her right underneath the moonlit sky, the stars shining in the distance. I made out a figure. A hunter, zipping across the sky like a shooting star. She winked at me, her eyes twinkling. That was the last day before I vanished.**_

**The vision flashed before my eyes as I looked at the Argo II, descending from above. I could picture her now. Her blond curls, fluttering in the breeze. Her Camp Half-Blood tee hanging loosely around her waist. Her faded jeans tight around her legs and her dagger at her side. The image sent a tingle down my spine. She was there, and I remembered her clearly. Annabeth. I was going to see Annabeth.**

**The ship landed roughly on the forum. It screeched to a halt. The impact made my hair stand straight on my arms. A ramp slammed down on the poor grass. Four figures descended from the hull of the ship. I saw a tuft of blond curls poking through the darkness, and into the light. She came into view. Her stormy grey eyes immediately found mine. Her lips curled into a smile. Her eyes twinkling in the daylight.**

"**Long time no see, Seaweed Brain. Miss me?"**


	2. Chapter II: Annabeth

**II**

**Annabeth**

**Chapter II part 1: Annabeth;******

**Percy grinned back at me. With that unmistakable smile that made my heart flip. He wore a purple toga and a cape was slung onto his back. It flapped around him as a breeze blew by. I could see he grew a noticeable 3 inches taller than me, and he radiated power and respect, it made me want to bow to him. He stood up firm and strong as he faced us. But he was still the same old Percy. His sea-green eyes gave it away. I could see that twelve year old Percy I met on the porch of the Big House, just from his eyes. The blur, immature Percy. My Percy. "Back at you, Wise Girl." He answered. I grinned at his statement. He remembered everything... I felt like I was going to burst from joy. He actually remembered!**

**Beside him was a girl. She had sleek, black hair and she wore a purple cape. A ceremonial purple toga, like Percy's, hung loosely on her body. Unlike Percy, she radiated power and fear to her enemies. Her eyes were startling and serious. She was staring at Jason, who seemed to flinch at her gaze. "Reyna." I heard him squeak. Us four; me, Leo, Piper and Jason, walked down the ramp followed by the other campers(chosen campers, mostly cousellors and our most experienced recruits). Jason spoke first. I could see anxiety in his eyes as he spoke to the crowd. His crowd. His Roman family.**

**"Children of Rome. Brothers and sisters. I have come to represent the Greeks from Camp Half-Blood. They have taken me in with open arms and as I can see, you have taken Percy Jackson in as well." He started. He glanced at Percy, signaling for him to continue. Percy strolled over to my side. He glanced down at me, his eyes twinkling. Then, he faced the Romans.**

**"My fellow friends. You have accepted me into your legion. The mighty 12th legion. And your Jason, son of Jupiter has come with my friends. My other family. They come from Camp Half-Blood, in peace. I swear it on the River Styx." He continued. The sky rumbled above. At least he trusts us. He looked at Jason who glanced at Piper. She nodded, understanding what she must do. She stepped forward to greet the crowd.**

**"I am Piper McLean. Daughter of Venus or Aphrodite." She started, working her charm as she bowed politely to the crowd. "We bring bad news… Gaea is awaking." The wind seemed to grow colder. Whispers rose from the crowd. She cleared her throat and the noise quiet down. "Monsters are popping up all over the country. Threatening the safety of innocent mortals and us, both Greek and Roman demigods. We are doomed if we continue to fight. We'll be wounding ourselves and Gaea would've already won." She continued, that's a happy thought..."But we can stop it, if we join forces. Look around us. Greek, Roman? What differences do you see? We aren't different at all. We are demigods. We are dyslexic, ADHD, impulsive demigods. So we as demigods have to look out for each other, for we don't have other people to relate to. We have only each other to trust. We are family. All of us. We stick together and fight together, and not one man gets left behind. So who's with me!" she yelled as she raised her dagger, katropis. The blade sparkled in the morning sun. Her face gleamed in the glare of the sun's rays, confident and strong. Jason flipped his coin and raised his sword high up. Percy did the same as he uncapped Riptide. Leo took a hammer out of his magical tool belt and raised it as well. I unsheathed my dagger and held it high, proud. The girl named Reyna raised her spear, smiling, her eyes impressed. One by one, demigods raised their weapons in agreement. Piper's face shone in the sunlight. Her speech worked. I've got to say, yes, her speech was SPECTACULAR.**

**Demigods hit their weapons against their shields in agreement. Some whistled, some clapped, some cheered. The sight was just magnificent. The sight of demigods uniting and cheering. I felt Percy's hand slip through mine. His sea-green eyes gazing down at me. His gaze was warm and gentle. "I miss you." He mouthed. "I miss you, too." I mouthed back. Yup… demigods uniting. It was a marvelous sight.**

**Chapter II part II: Annabeth******

**The introductions commenced. Greeks and Romans clashed together. They seemed to get along pretty well. Clarisse was picking a 'friendly' feud with one of the Mars kids, her electric spear poking quite deeply into her opponent's chest. Her Greek siblings failing to restrain her wrath. Yes, a normal day for a demigod. Percy slipped away from my grip, which I wasn't that happy about, to meet his fellow praetor, Reyna. They were talking in the shadows. Her eyebrows were knitted together as her lips quivered as she spoke to him. With arms crossed and his face serious, he nodded along to her news, taking it all in. All I could decipher from her speech was 'Child of Athena' and 'Prophecy'. He said four words after her whole lecture, which I understood completely, 'She's not the one.'**

**Before she could protest, he slipped away. His face turning from super serious mode to my hilarious boyfriend. His serious frown returned back into that crooked grin and his eyes lightened up that they glistened in the sun. He pushed through the crowd towards me. I was about to push my way through the sea of people, readying my speech that would convince him to spill what Reyna and him talked about, when a skinny arm grasped my neck. I thumped backwards against a limp body. The hand held a Spatha that gleamed wickedly in the sunlight, and where it was pointing at? Right in the center of my chest, aimed straight at my heart.**

**Percy's eyes turned from fear to boiling-point anger. His eyes raging like flames in a furnace. And I mean, a furnace that could melt metal. He uncapped his pen and it grew into a meter long sword. The celestial bronze gleaming. It's glare blinded me. It was as if it was saying 'You don't want to mess with me'. The crowd around was startled as they backed away from the scene. Before he could strike, I grabbed the culprit's arm and threw him over me. He slammed onto the ground. I could've sworn I heard a crack coming from the dude. In the process of throwing this guy over my head, I had made a grab at his spatha. And now the tables were turned. I had his Spatha under his own chin. His lips were curled into a scowl but i could tell he was frightened to his wits. He was shivering. "Nobody messes with ME! Who are you? And why do you want to kill me?" I threatened as I poked the tip of the Spatha into his bony chest. His scowl turned into an evil grin;**

**"The more important thing is I know exactly who you are, Miss Annabeth. Or should I say, the mark of Athena."**

**Chapter II part III: Annabeth******

**His dark eyes bore into mine. They gleamed wickedly in the light of the Spatha. I was gaping at his statement. Both in shock and rage. I was completely and utterly frozen, like medusa's victims, a mixture of fear and shock on their faces right before they turned into stone.**

**"Octavian." Percy growled as he approached. He stood at my side.**

**"Annabeth, he's not worth it. We are not going to stick to his level. Remember? We came in peace. And that means not harming anyone, and sadly, that includes Octavian. I keep my oath to the River Styx." he explained. I stared at him, my eyes searching his thoughts. He mouthed to me, "I know, right?... Complete and utter deush-bag." I smiled at his 'telepathic' message as I lowered the Spatha. Octavian spat at my feet as he stumbled upon himself, failing to stand up. When he finally did, he glared at both of us. The crowd around us had been silent throughout the whole scene. I knew people were staring at us intensely. Their gazes and glares boring into my back. But at the time, I had bigger things to worry about. 1st: Who in Hades is this wind-bag? 2nd: why does he want to kill me? And 3rd: Why in the name of the gods did he call me the Mark of Athena? I intended to get these questions answered. I always get my way. And I mean, ALWAYS.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter III: Piper

**III**

**Piper**

**Chapter III part I: Piper******

**I was pretty proud of my speech. It felt exhilarating to see my plan sought through. Even if I charm spoke them into agreeing... I scanned the crowd. There faces shone in agreement as they cheered for the cause. Many lover boys were staring at me: googly eyed, especially this guy with a boney body to go with skinny arms and an equally skinny face. He had blond, bedhead hair and dark eyes. His eyes were watching me... His gaze was so distracting I had to avert my eyes in order not to disintegrate. Thankfully, someone nudged me, gently. I glanced at the arm that elbowed me. Then, I looked up at the owner's face. Jason grinned down at me. His scar seemed to be shaped like a crescent moon on his upper lip. He mouthed, "You were utterly amazing." I looked back down at the crowd, trying to hide my red cheeks.**

**Jason slung his arms around me and Leo. He gleamed down at both of us. "Come, let us meet my Roman family. Don't worry, they won't kill you guys...hopefully..." he said as we walked down the ramp and into the crowd. The other campers followed our example, clashing into the awaiting sea of half-bloods. "Have any hot friends?" Leo asked, his eyebrows cocking up and down. A playful smirk spread across his face. I smacked him on the head. "Joy-kills..." he muttered under his breath. Both Jason and me cracked up at his statement. He smiled at us both but then it suddenly vanished. He was gaping at someone beside me, his eyes wide open. I faced the mysterious stranger. She had golden-brown curls that flowed down her shoulders. Her sparkling golden eyes were focused on Leo. She had a smile plastered on her face but I immediately knew it was fake. Her eyes were whispering to me that she was nervous and shy to talk to us. Jason spoke first,**

**"Piper, Leo, this is Hazel."**

**She looked about thirteen. Her skin was a chocolate brown. Her gaze was still on Leo. Her eyes were wide and her lips were quivering.**

**"Hazel?" Jason asked, his eyebrows crossed, concerned.**

**"Sammy..." she whispered softly. She seemed like she was in a trance, as she continued to stare at Leo, whose eyebrows seemed to go way, way up. His eyes widened even more. Obviously, they knew each other...but how? He never mentioned any Hazel at all. Come to think of it, we never really knew him...  
><strong>

**Chapter III Part II: Piper******

**The awkward silence started to become really weird when thank the gods, Rachel appeared. She had her fiery red short curls pulled back into two pigtails. She wore a black robe that flowed down her green blouse and her jeans. Long story short: She was the oracle of our camp. Whenever she had a prophecy, she'll suddenly spew out green mist (a shade of green that closely resembled the color of throw up, which always made me gag). Her eyes would turn sickly green and she would 'mysteriously' announce the prophecy. But overall, she was pretty cool, when she's not off spewing green smoke and telling of someone's doom...**

**"Hey! They don't like have any other oracles here! Is there only one oracle? Or is the other Roman oracle just hiding... I was really looking forward to meeting my Roman side... It's hard being the oracle! You're always alone and- why does Leo look like he's going to throw up?" she noticed as she looked cautiously at Leo, keeping a safe distance away just in case he actually decided to spew out some green stuff of his own...**

**"Umm... I'm not exactly sure... Care to explain Mr Valdez?" I asked accusingly at Leo.**

**"What Sammy? I don't know Sammy? I'm not Sammy... It's not like I had a dream or anything- Can everyone just shut up!" he stammered, squeaking 'heroically'. All four of us stared at him as if he just dropped dead. He was fiddling with two bolts. He always does that when he's nervous... Hmmm... If only I could find out what's up with this whole Sammy-Leo-Hazel thing... If only... If only...**

**It seemed like eons before the silence was broken. The ironic thing was: it was Hazel. "Umm... Long time no see, Jason... Piper and Samm-Leo...err... Welcome to Camp Jupiter. Nice to meet you... Umm... What's your name?" she stammered, her voice quavering as she faced Rachel who seemed extremely offended.**

**She scanned the crowd, her eyes glowering. "How can Percy not tell anyone about ME! I'm the freaking ORACLE! He's so gonna get it!" she growled as she stomped away.**

**"You meet the weirdest people..." she exclaimed to Jason as she looked at Leo. She smiled and he grinned back... Okay... A few moments ago they looked like they were going to throw up but now they're getting along... Suspicious...**

**"Well... True... I met you so..." Jason joked as his lips curled into a smirk. Hazel faked a surprised face and punched him in the shoulder. Not gently... It was an actual real punch. But Jason didn't look like he felt any pain.**

**"Let me show you guys around... And Jason, we have a new recruit for the fifth cohort... I would like you to meet him..." she said as she disappeared into the crowd, I could see excitement in her eyes as we tried desperately not to lose sight of her, following her and pushing through the crowd. Many half-bloods glowered at us, dangerously angry. She was rather small, like Leo(I rather not tell him this) so she could easily squeeze her way through. She finally stopped. Her fingers laced with a guy's hand. The guy looked around Jason's age. He had babyish facial features. He had a military buzz cut for hair and he had dark eyes. A bow and a sheath of arrows were slung onto his back. From the chest downwards, he was muscular and buff. He wore a purple Camp Jupiter tee underneath a camo button-up military shirt which hung loose around his top. He wore camo pants which completed the whole military look, including the combat boots. He wore one of those dog collar necklaces around his neck. Inscripted on it was "Zhang, Frank: Son Of Mars". That explains the whole military get-up. He was smiling warmly as his eyes went from me to Jason but it vanished when they landed on Leo. He urgently glanced down at Hazel. She nodded at him, her face full of anxiety yet I could see the seriousness in her lips. Her serious frown was hard to miss. She then faced us again, smiling.**

**"Piper, Jason... Leo..." she started, choking on Leo's name, I could hear her almost say Sammy again,**

**"I would like you to meet Frank. My boyfriend."**

**Chapter III part III: Piper******

**At the word 'boyfriend', Leo's smile vanished from his cheeks. Okay, something's definitely going on with Hazel and Leo. Jason stretched out his hand towards Frank who regarded him politely.**

**"So you're the Jason I've been hearing about... Hazel really admires you. You're like her hero." Frank started as he shook Jason's hand. Hazel elbowed him in the ribs. He grimaced and looked at Hazel who gave him a stare that meant, "Frank Zhang, why in the world did you say that!" He returned the statement with an innocent pout, "I'm sorry, mother..." he joked. Hazel smacked him on the head playfully. We cracked up at his statement, even Leo laughed. I guess we could actually get along...**

**We seemed to talk for a while. We talked about our time on the Argo II and about how Camp Half-Blood looks like. Hazel told us about their quest to retrieve the golden eagle in Alaska with Percy and Frank. She then told us about how Frank could change form, that he was a shape-shifter, that he could change into anything! We stared at him in awe and wonder. He blushed at the attention. We were having a good time, sharing laughs and stories...until...**

**"Mr. Jason. Grace. Where in the world have you been?" a female voice called. It sent a cold sweat down my spine. All five whirled around simultaneously. And there she was. The moment I was dreading ever since I walked off the boat. Meeting her...**

**"Hello, Jason. Care to introduce me to your fellow... friends?" She said, grinning evilly.**

**"Piper, Leo, this is Reyna." Jason introduced her. He looked nervous than I've ever seen him been before. She regarded me with her dark black eyes. Her eyes felt like they were scanning my soul and my deepest darkest secrets. And especially memories. She smirked evilly at me as if she knew how to take me down. As if she knew my one weakness. She made me feel like crawling into a shell. Her gaze just made me want to pass out right then and there. It took a lot of will power to stay conscious. I wish I had shape-shifting powers like Frank because right then and there, I just wanted to change into a rat and crawl into a hole. She spoke to me in that serious voice of hers,**

**"We are going to have so much... Fun."**


	4. Chapter IV: Leo

**I really just wanted to have fun writing this chapter, so I kind of made it non-serious…if that's a word anyway… So enjoy, I guess XD**

**Ps. Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter…**

IV

Leo

Chapter IV part I: Leo

I probably sounded like a total wimp. Stammering and staring at Hazel in a trance, that wasn't Leo... That was uncool me...(Shut up, Piper! It's my log! I get to say what I want! AND I'M NOT THE REPAIR BOY!) Oh, yeah, about the rude interruption. I'm creating a log where it records the adventures of the trio; Jason, AWESOME Leo and... Whose that girl again? Peaper? Peter? Piter? (That's right beauty queen! You don't get to be in my- CLLLAAAANNGG!) Sorry about that, Miss Beauty Queen over here just has a hot temper, and a thing for throwing shields like frisbees at her friends... Continuing on with my log...

I just couldn't help myself. She looked stunning to me. Her golden curls bounced around her shoulders as she squeezed gracefully between clumps of people... Her warm brown eyes that stared at mine. Her melodious voice that flowed like milk and honey... She was just well, perfect! She had grime on her cheeks and a scratch right below her right eyebrow. (Piper! You didn't notice all this because you're a GIRL!), her hands dirtied with mud. Again, she looked AMAZING. And then the dude Frank came along... All muscular and strong and all shape-shiftery and-(No Piper! He's not more AWESOMER than me!- Shush! Before I throw you out my cabin!) Hah, girls! Am I right or am I right? Air high five! (Crckkk) sorry, too hard... Let us go back to the story...

We walked off the ship. The screech from the impact still ringing in my ears. The sun glared down at us, it's rays barbecuing my skin(like I'm not tanned enough). The glare temporarily blinded me. When the bright light cleared, there she was. Her chocolate skin, her hazel eyes, her golden hair and her smile. It may sound cheesy but she did look like an angel... (Piper! Don't roll your eyes and start your whole men are useless without women speech! Yeah! Like how you stared googly eyed at Jason! Now that shuts you up!) Sorry about that... Where were we? Oh yes! She looked like an angel. With the whole light effect coming from above and she making me feel warm inside. She made me froze. Just like that. The whole conversation seemed a blur. All I could remember was blah, blah, blah, Hazel, blah, blah, blah, Sammy, blah, blah, blah, Frank, blah, blah, blah... You get the picture. And about that Sammy part. I remembered it from my dream-how she called me Sammy. But hey, at least I knew who she was now. That's a good start for a dude. Remembering a girl's name on the first day we meet.(Owwww! PIIIIPEEERRR! I was just kidding!)

Chapter IV part II: Leo

Then, she introduced Mr Zhang. My heart fell at the sight of them holding hands. DAANG IT! I actually had a chance with her... The whole time they joked around... I was just... Being polite... Because it made her smile so I just went along with it...(Piper! Stop awww-ing! It's not sweet! You're making me sound wimpy in front of my... Actually, I have no idea who I'm speaking too... Oh what the heck!) The mood seemed to lighten. We shared our stories and adventures and they shared theirs. It was a nice bonding moment between me and her-I mean us. Between all of us... (No-I am not blushing, Piper!) Then, she came. Reyna. She startled me. She had those dark, terrifying eyes. Her sleek black hair tied into a braid that ran down her back, looking like a graceful snake as it fluttered in the wind. It took my will power not to shriek. Jason was the only-... Come to think of it, we were all scared. I could see our widened eyes, and our twitching lips. But nobody looked as terrified as Piper. All the color had drained from her cheeks upon the sight of Reyna. She turned sickly pale as she stared at this surprise. She was totally frightened out of her wits. (Piper, this is totally true and I'm not exaggerating!) But it didn't last. She composed herself. She now looked confident and strong. She almost made me forget that she was horrified, fear-stricken... Almost...

Hello, Jason. Care to introduce me to your fellow... friends?" She said, grinning evilly.

"Piper, Leo, this is Reyna." Jason introduced her. Piper and the new girl stared intensely at each other. Her dark eyes seemed like daggers as they pierced Piper's, somehow weak and scare ones next to hers. (Believe it or not Piper! You did look like that!)

"We are going to have so much... Fun." she spoke, her voice solid and fierce. I cocked my eyebrow. She sounds way older than how she looks... I dig that.

"Hi, sweetheart, care to show us around?" I said in the most seductive voice I could manage. I even put in the effort to stick my lips out just a tiny bit and cock my eyebrows up and down and back. Then, I heard someone snort-laugh. I turned to see Hazel, crying as she started cracking up. Her golden curls bounced about as she hugged her waist. She wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. I smiled. That's me, Leo, the class clown, the joker. Finally, someone laughs at something I said! Gods... It started to feel so depressing around here.

Then she suddenly stopped. Her smile vanished as it was replaced with a serious frown. Her eyes were downcast. Her feet drew circles in the ground. I suddenly realized that she was the only one laughing. All gazes, stares, glares you name it were directed at us. Suddenly, I didn't feel so comfortable with the attention. And you know me... I love the stuff!

And then, a shriek pierced through the air.

Chapter IV part III: Leo

All eyes were averted to the source of the petrifying scream. Gasps rose from the crowd as all six of us made our way for the frighteningly familiar voice. Annabeth and Percy came into view. Her blond hair fluttered around her neck. She had that glare on that could frighten a giant. The one that she always uses on me. It was directed at a skinny, scrawny figure. His matted blond hair stuck securely onto his head and his dark eyes glistened evilly in the sunlight. He gave me the serious creeps. but he was not as intimidating as Annabeth. Her eyes were filled with so much rage it made me want to crawl into a shell and hide till she was gone.

"Nobody messes with ME! Who are you? And what do you want to kill me?" Annabeth growled at her attacker, her eyes shining with determination.

The guy wobbled to his feet, looking dead on at Annabeth.

"The more important thing is I know exactly who you are, Miss Annabeth," he began, smirking slyly. I feel a strange feeling in my gut. This seems wrong...

" Or should I say, the mark of Athena."

Mark of Athena... Mark of Athena... What does that mean... I never pay attention in history class at Camp. Maybe Chiron might've mentioned it while I was dozing off or something...

I felt a hand tighten around my arm. I glanced down and saw Hazel's fingers, pressing against my skin...And that's when I forgot about the whole mark of Athena thing...

Her lips moved but all I could think of was this tiny feeling that I knew her from somewhere... Somewhere, a long, long time ago...

She snapped her fingers. "Ssssam-Leo, Leo Valdez." she cleared her throat... That would be the fifth time in a day she called me Sammy... "So? Answer my question." she asked, her we'd expectant.

I shook my head. Wait, what? She said something? Uh..ummm...

"No." I said rather awkwardly, hoping it was the right answer.

"No?" she questioned, "No, you do NOT know whoever she is."

Hazel pointed at Annabeth.

"Oh, that girl... Yes I do-I mean no- wait yes- I mean no- I mean...It depends... Do you like her?"

Gods this is going smooth…

"I've never even met her, Leo." she said patiently.

"Umm... Then ummm... Tell me when you get to know her, then?"

The words just floated out of my mouth. Stupid! I really should just shut up now.(Oh just shut the-beep-up Piper...)

She rolled her eyes. "If she's the 'Mark of Athena', we're all in quite a huge mess, you do know that,  
>Right Leo? Leo?"<p>

What in the world is she talking about?

Then I heard the voice that makes me shudder... The oracle is speaking.


End file.
